This invention relates to a communication system within a building and more particularly to communication along convoluted and non-linear paths in a building.
A typical situation to which this invention is addressed is one where a number of people who occupy space in a large building operate computers and have a requirement to interact with each other and have access to each others' files and an Internet service provider on a real time basis. In order to satisfy this requirement, these computers must be interconnected in some manner and also connected with an Internet service provider. To accomplish this, a network is created which interconnects the computers through a central unit called a server, which acts as a library for files as well as a traffic controller. The computers and server are connected to each other by means of a series of copper wire or fiberoptic cables. As a result, all equipment is fixed in position, not able to be moved and encumbered by masses of cables which may require the construction of special raceways beneath raised floors. These installations are costly, time consuming to install, and difficult to modify. If computers must be moved to new locations in the building, the installation network of cables, raised floors and any other special construction must be abandoned and a new installation created.
In addition, for any of the computers which are part of the network to be connected to an Internet service provider, a router must be connected to the server and this router must also be connected to a special copper wire or fiberoptic telephone company cable. This equipment and cabling is also fixed in position and would be abandoned if the system location were to be changed. In addition, substantial fees must be paid on an ongoing basis to a telephone company in order to connect the computers through the server to an Internet service provider which are exclusive of any fees paid to the Internet service provider for their service.
An alternate to the creation of cabling networks is wireless communication. However, to date this technique has yielded limited results in that effective communication can only be accomplished for short distances and is subject to interference from spurious signals (noise), loss of transmitted signal strength (attenuation), and areas where no signal can be received (null points). Null points result from reflected signals canceling primary signals under certain conditions. All of these types of interference are present in severe form in large buildings as a result of phenomena unique to this environment.
Also, in order to create a wireless link to an Internet service provider, a cable must be installed the entire length of the building which leads to an antenna located on the roof of the building. Each computer or server must then be cable connected to this riser cable in order to communicate outside the building with the wireless Internet service provider.
A major purpose of this invention is to provide an inexpensive and reliable communication link between any number of computers located within a large building in a fashion that provides an ability to readily relocate, modify and reconfigure the network within the building.
A further purpose of this invention is to provide inexpensive and reliable communication between any number of electronic stations within a large building.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide the above objects in a system that would also optionally permit a reliable and simplified access to an Internet service provider.